Axel (Twisted Metal)
Summary Axel is one of the many drivers in Twisted Metal and the main driver of the two-wheeled vehicle that shares his name. He makes his appearance in the second installment of the series. What sets him apart from most drivers is that his own father created the two-wheeled machine to imprison Axel Because he was "too slow". For 20 years, he ran away and hid waiting for the day when he would be free, and he would destroy anyone who would prevent his quest for freedom. But freedom meant facing his father. In Axel's ending (Twisted Metal 2), he wins Twisted and asks Calypso to give him the courage to face his father. After father and son reunite, Axel literally rips off his limbs (that were still bound to the machine), breaks any bonds with his father and disappears. He returns in the later installments of the series and is still seen strapped to his vehicle. This is because Axel found out that he can't live without it. Coming across a man called Dr. Zemu created cybernetic limbs so Axel can drive his Vehicle once again. However, in return for the limbs, Axel must give his wish to Zemu should he win Twisted Metal again. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 8-C Name: Axel (He and his vehicle share the same name) Origin: Twisted Metal Gender: Male Age: 35-38 Classification: Twisted Metal Contestant, Imprisoned Driver Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Characteristics, Skilled Driver, and Superhuman Reactions (Can avoid bullets in his vehicle) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, can fire bullets, missiles, Napalm, can grow spikes, and can cause shockwaves on the ground Attack Potency: Street level (Despite being strapped to his vehicle for so long, he's not deformed, this could also mean that it takes great strength to drive his vehicle. Strong enough to rip off his own limbs with brute force) | Building level (Can fight against vehicles like Sweet Tooth) Speed: Peak Human | Subsonic (Comparable to Sweet Tooth) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class | Building Class (Can demolish a house) Durability: Building level (Axel's Vehicle has no roof or walls other than his tire to protect him and he can take shots from other vehicles) Stamina: High Range: Extended Melee Range with missiles and guns Standard Equipment: Axel is equipped with guns, shoulder mounted missile launchers, explosives Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Axel's limbs are bound so he's a prisoner of his vehicle so he isn't used to moving without it (which is why he had his limbs remade). The Vehicle's stats are rather low (Usually around 5/10) and the only stat that even reaches above average in Handling so Axel is adept at moving his vehicle) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Axel (Vehicle Only) *'Supernova:' Axel releases a blue ring of energy from the platform in his vehicle, causing a shockwave that can send enemies in the air. It does damage the closer the enemy is and can also be used midair. *'Spiked War Wheel:' The wheels in Axel's vehicle move closer to Axel and create a protective shell as Spikes pop out of the tires. In this state, Axel's defense increases and he will attempt to crush people with the gigantic wheels. He can't use ranged weaponry in this state. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Twisted Metal Category:Drivers Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Playstation Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Shockwave Users Category:Humans Category:Land Vehicles Category:Vehicle Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Adults Category:Game Bosses